The present disclosure generally relates to an improved system for storing or retaining a spare tire within a vehicle, and more particularly relates to a low cost spare tire storage system that provides easy access to the spare tire. In one embodiment, a retention system for storing a spare tire within a vehicle includes a rear tire brace and a removably secured front restraint member for limiting at least one of forward, lateral, and lifting movement of the spare tire relative to the support surface. The improved spare tire storage system will be described with particular reference to this embodiment, but it is to be appreciated that it is also amenable to other like applications.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006/0017301, commonly assigned to Honda Motor Co., Ltd., discloses a storage compartment, which can be provided in the bed floor of a pickup truck-type vehicle. In one embodiment, the storage compartment includes a main chamber for carrying miscellaneous cargo and an auxiliary chamber that is configured to hold a spare tire. In particular, the spare tire can be supported by a tray that is slidably disposed for travel into and out of the auxiliary chamber. When desirable to use the spare tire, the tray within the tire thereon can be slid open into the main chamber and the tire then easily accessed and removed.